


I once started out to walk around the world but ended up in Brooklyn  [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who the hell is the Winter Soldier?” Darcy asks doubtfully, cocking her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I once started out to walk around the world but ended up in Brooklyn  [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I once started out to walk around the world but ended up in Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026827) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



**Title:** I once started out to walk around the world but ended up in Brooklyn  
**Fandom** : Avengers , Captain America  
**Author** : suzukiblu  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Darcy / Bucky  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 1:01:11  
**Summary** : 

> “Who the hell is the Winter Soldier?” Darcy asks doubtfully, cocking her head.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2026827)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Suzukiblu/Litra/I%20once%20started%20out%20to%20walk%20around%20th.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Suzukiblu/Litra/I%20once%20started%20out%20to%20walk%20around%20th.m4a)


End file.
